


Hyacinth

by mirkku



Series: Tales of Femslash Week 2020 [2]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Tales of Femslash Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkku/pseuds/mirkku
Summary: Velvet and Magilou have a conversation on the way to the Van Elitia
Relationships: Velvet Crowe/Magilou
Series: Tales of Femslash Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839289
Kudos: 10





	Hyacinth

**Author's Note:**

> So I somehow managed to write for day 2!  
> I’ve started to notice that I’m not really good at writing full on romantic stuff, but I’d like to work on it later this week-  
> I also want to write something over 1000 words long this week lol  
> 

”Velvet, I can’t belive you won’t performe with me! With your coo-coo act we could earn some serious gald, wouldn’t you like that?~” Magilou sing-songed as she followed after Velvet. 

Velvet was starting to think that trying to play along with Magilous act that day to get into Loegres had been a mistake. Magilou, however, wouldn’t stop pestering her, even after Velvet had gotten stage fright that time they tried stand up comedy. Velvet sighed, why couldn’t Magilou go and ask somebody elee to perform with her? Eizen clearly liked it so he would be a much better partner compared to Velvet, right?

Magilou, probably sensing that Velvet was getting irritated, proposed an another idea.  
”If you don’t want to do anything on the stage, how about letting me do something to you on the stage?~” Magilou teased.  
”What?” Velvet snapped, and finally turned around to face Magilou.  
Magilou smirked, ”You know, I could saw you in two, or make you dissappear!” 

Ah, so it was only her having weird thoughts then. She turned back around to continiue her way to the Van Elitia.  
”I don’t feel like playing you games anymore today Magilou, I’m going to the ship to sleep”.  
”Oh?~ I’ll escort you there then!” Magilou said, in her overly dramatic way. Velvet rolled her eyes, but didn’t further complain about it. And if Magilou pushed her mattresd right next to Velvet’s that night, she didn’t complain about that either.


End file.
